superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Life in a Day and Sun Bleached (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"A Life in a Day"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Sun Bleached"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "A Life in a Day" |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj, Fish #37a, Motorcycle Fish |- |'Tom Kenny' |Lumpus, Slinkman, Fish #42 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Kid Fish #67, Seahorse, Monster, Fish #41 |- |'Jill Talley' |Kid Fish #4 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl Fish #14, Girl Fish #46 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Sun Bleached" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Pale Fish, Don |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Sarcastic Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, No Eyes, Fish #1 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Husband, Sandals, Australian Fish, Craig |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Woman #1, Mom, Woman #3 |- |'Jill Talley' |Wife, Woman #2, Fish #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Anna Adams |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Carson Kugler C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Eric C. Wiese Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Susan Jones Harris |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Sun Bleached" Live Action Sequences |- |'Line Producer |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Extreme Soda Designers' |Cameron Baity Jonathan Silsby |- |'Old Man Designer' |Don Newhouse |- |'Red, Blue, Green Designer' |Bud Balani |- |'Explosion Designer' |Walt Strom |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Christian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisor'C |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Keith Dickens Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2008 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 6